VT short film: Larryboy Returns
by Ek01
Summary: A slight parody of the 1966 Batman series, Larryboy and Larry-kid (Junior Asparagus) defeat the Punchline.


(We open in Cuke Manor, in which an evening party is taking place. Larry is with a few vegetable women.)

Narrator: "Rich billionaire playboy Lawrence Cuke seems like a regular, average joe, but when

crime strikes..."

(The Larry-signal is visible through the window. Larry goes into an elevator and presses a button labeled LARRY-CAVE'.)

Narrator: "He takes on a whole new persona!"

(Larry emerges from the elevator in

the Larry-Boy costume.)

Chorus: "YADADADADADADADADA, LARRY BOYYYY!!!"

Narrator: "Yes, it's Larry-Boy; that villain-vexing vigilante, that purple-and-yellow perpetrator of a perfect crime!! Together, with his adorable sidekick Larry-Kid, they face many villains, such as Monsieur Le Freeze!"

(Jean-Claude, in a clear parody of 'Mister Freeze' aims an ice gun at Larry-Boy.)

Jean-Claude: "ICE

ICE, BABY!!"

(As he fires the ice gun, Larry holds up a mirror, freezing Jean-Claude.)

Narrator: "Marrionette-Miscreant!"

(Phillipe appears in a parody of 'The Ventriloquist'. He is carrying a small dummy version of himself in a mafia outfit.)

Dummy: "Youse guys is one dead duck!!"

(Larry-Boy and Junior pull out their

own dummies. Dummy Larry-Boy slaps Phillipe's Dummy.)

Dummy: "OW!--Why, I oughta!!"

(Dummy Larry-kid slaps Phillipe's dummy from the other side.)

Dummy: "HEY!! Grrrrrrrr..."

(Dummy Larry-boy, Dummy Larry-kid and Phillipe's dummy engage in a black and white 'Three Stooges'/'Punch and Judy'-type

puppet show (accompanied by a

fast ragtime piano), while Larry-Boy and Larry-kid slowly walk away.)

Narrator: "The Question-Mark Guy!!"

(Archibald shows up in an obvious 'Riddler' parody.)

Archibald: "What is black, green, purple and beaten up all over?"

Larry: "(Adam West-type voice) You!"

(He gives him two black eyes.)

Narrator: "and The Puffin!!"

(Mr. Lunt shows up wearing a tuxedo, in an obvious parody of 'The Penguin'. Larry slaps him.)

Larry: "TAKE THAT YOU FOUL

FOWL!!"

Narrator: "But today, they face quite possibly the most unfathomable, unspeakable horror and scum of a villain that anyone could possibly fathom, a guy that seriously takes insane virtue; heroic virtue to defeat...ugh...makes me sick just thinking about it."

(The camera cuts to Larry viewing

the Larry-Cave computer. A huge alarm blares, "CRIME" appears on the computer in red lettering.)

Larry: "hmmm...Looks like

someone wants to have fun...WELL MY DEFINITION OF FUN IS MORE "JUSTICE-Y" THAN THEIRS!!!"

(Junior slides down a pole into the

Larry-Cave, wearing the Larry-Kid suit. He stops and poses.)

Larry: "Ah, Larry-kid, the Boy Wonder and my adopted son-slash-apprentice-slash-second only best friend next to Alfred since my parents were killed at the hands of that evil joker, Punchline-slash-

really, really cute little boy...TO

THE LARRY-MOBILE!!"

Junior: "Yes sir, mister Larry sir! By the way...(looks at his costume) Why do I always wear short shorts?"

(Larry and Junior stare at the camera for a brief second.)

Larry: "I have no idea. BUT COME

ON OL' CHUM, 'CRIME WAITS FOR

NO MAN!' TO THE LARRY-POLES!!"

(The two slide down poles, entering the Larry-Cave. They bounce on a trampoline, sending them into the Larry-mobile. Larry turns a set of

keys (with a miniature Larry-Boy) in the ignition and the vehicle speeds off. Our heroes arrive at the location, a warehouse with a kookaburra as a mascot.)

Larry: "...the abandoned 'Koo-Koo-burra' warehouse; once sold many gag gifts until it's closing in 1973. (To Junior) This looks awfully suspicious, Ol' Chum."

Junior: "Larry, do you know what time it is?"

Larry: "(boldly smiles) Why, certainly Ol' Chum...(deep, gravely voice) ITS JUSTICE O'CLOCK."

(He holds out a watch labeled 'Larry-Watch', it is similar to the

Mickey Mouse watch, with Larry in the middle and 'JUSTICE' instead of numbers.)

Larry: "(normal voice) See?"

Junior: "Okay..."

Larry: "What're we standing around

for?! Let's catch this guy!"

(Larry breaks down the door with a single kick. They enter the area and look around. Larry-Boy is hiding behind Larry-Kid.)

Junior: "I dunno, Larry...this place gives me the cr--Larry?"

(Larry comes out from behind his back.)

Larry: "Right here, ol' Chum...don't worry, I'll protect you. Anyway, we

should probably look around."

(They investigate. Larry looks at a large clown. Unbeknownst to him, there is a camera in the clown's nose. It spies the duo, and activates an alarm.)

Automatic voice: "INTRUDER ALERT. INTRUDER ALERT."

(The clown falls on Larry and Junior, and when it comes back to its normal position, Junior and Larry are now caught in balloon ropes.)

Junior: "...Great. Well, Larry, what d'ya make of this pickle we're in?"

Larry: "Judging by this rubber chicken, that clown booby-trap, and the air horn...oh no...Ol' Chum, using my detective skills, I believe this evildoer can only be one man, and one man only..."

(A lot of laughing is heard. Larry and Junior turn to see a shadow approach them. The mischievous miscreant is revealed to be Scallion 1, in an obvious parody of 'The Joker', (specifically the Cesar Romero version from 1966))

Larry: "(glares)...the

Punchline..."

Punchline: "Well, if it isn't the 'Dork Knight' and his sidekick..(cackles).."

Junior: "(clenched teeth) Don't say it...don't you dare say it..."

Punchline: "...the BOY. WONDER!! AHAHAHAHA!!!"

Junior: "(fake smile, yet angry)Ahahaha...I really hate that nickname."

Punchline: "Anyway, I bet that you are wondering what my insanely evil Evil Plan is about, right?"

Larry: "Don't tell me, revenge?"

Punchline: "EXACTLY!! YOU ARE QUITE THE LITTLE DETECTIVE (gives Larry a noogie)!! And this is all because of one thing: do you recall a woman named Charli Kins?"

Larry: "...yeah?"

Punchline: "Well, she was formerly a psychiatrist at Larkham, y'know, where such fine people like myself go when we're caught by you? Anyway, one day while she was interviewing me, she fell for my say, 'otherworldly charm'. Later, she quit her job to join myself in the villainous arts, if you recall any of that. She was the love of my life! Until...until I found out that she'd dated you in college. And today, let's just say ol' Charli Quinn didn't get the last laugh that evening..."

(He laughs and tosses a jester hat (formerly belonging to Charli) next to Larry.)

Larry: "...you, are a sad little man, y'know that?"

Punchline: "I KNOW!!! (He laughs, maniacally)"

Larry: "And what does that have to do with this whole 'vengeance' thing, again?"

Punchline: "Y'know, Larry, you do get a lot of women lately..."

Larry: "How did you know?"

Punchline: "It was quite obvious, actually. Ya really let the 'cat out of the bag' on this one."

(He pulls on a string, pulling back the curtain to reveal that the captive is Petunia wearing a black jumpsuit with ears, in an obvious parody of 'Catwoman'. Cue

Rimshot.)

Larry: "WHAT TH--Literal cat-burglar Kittygirl?!"

Petunia: "(licks herself) Who else would it be, honey?"

(Larry looks on in shock.)

Punchline: "Yes, Lawrence. YOU, are so handsome and so rich, that YOU were capable of snagging all the women while I only got ONE!!! I figured, "hey, if I get rid of this Kittygirl person then all your other girls, then perhaps I could get some more dames!""

Larry: "So, what's your plan? You appear to be stalling me."

(Punchline looks in

shock.)

Punchline: "Anyway, my plan here, is to use this laser here--"

(He unveils a large laser gun.)

—and use it on Bumblyberg's water

supply. This laser can also insert my Laughex brand venom into the water if I choose to. AND OF COURSE I WILL!! But how, pray tell, shall I know it works? (He gasps, sarcastically) I KNOW!!! I'LL TEST IT ON YOUR LITTLE GIRLFRIEND!!!!"

Larry: "You Wouldn't!!

Punchline: "I've been in thirty-nine asylums, five in different countries and I've still come out like this--you should know, by now, whether I would or wouldn't."

(Punchline activates the laser. With the aid of a Larry-rang, Larry-boy is able to free himself and Larry-Kid. He runs up to Punchline and is about to give him an upper cut. Punchline laughs.)

Punchline: "Not so fast, fly-boy...have you forgotten the cat, is in fact, in the cradle?"

Larry: "(to Junior) Try to get her!"

Junior: "You got it!"

(He runs to where Kittygirl is being held hostage. Punchline sees this and tosses a rope with two weights resembling a clown face. The rope lassos Junior and knocks him to the ground.)

Punchline: "Ah-Ah-Ah!! One more move, and 'Ding-dong bell, Pussy's in the well!'"

(From behind, Larry grabs the remote and makes the laser cut the ropes tying Junior. Larry tosses Kittygirl into the air, ties up Punchline, inserts a bomb into the laser, and ducks down with Junior. The laser explodes. Petunia lands in Larry's "arms". Larry looks at Petunia, who smiles coyly. Cue saxophone.)

Petunia: "(seductive)...my hero..."

Larry: "(seductive) Why, thank you...did I ever say that I love that strong, yet womanly physique of yours?"

Petunia: "...Or that hunky jawline structure? Mmmm...them cheekbones just drive me...absolutely Wild."

Larry: "(spins her around once, then dips her) What about your eyes?"

Petunia: "(giggles) oh, you slay me, tiger..."

Larry: "Not so much as you, Kitty-cat...let's pitch us some woo."

(Larry leans closer to Petunia. Camera cuts off-screen, where Junior is trying to avert his attention, and a lot of kissing noises can be heard.)

Junior: "...holy sudden love interest..."

(Larryboy and Kittygirl are still kissing, when Larry briefly turns and

sees Junior becoming scarred. He resumes.)

Larry: "(moans) oh...yeah bay-beh...(quickly turns around and

looks at Junior) WELL THEN OLD

CHUM, WE BEST BE ON OUR WAY

NOW!! (Laughs nervously and looks at Kitty.) YEAH, NOTHIN' TO SEE HERE!

(They walk away. Larry, however, walks back to Kitty. He looks left and right, then hands her a paper with his number.)

Larry: "(whispering) CALL ME!!"

End.

Credits song:

"We Ridin'" by V.I.C

(Clean lyrics version)

(Credits:

Starring Larry as:

Himself/Larryboy

Junior Asparagus

as:

Larry-kid

Animation:

Larry

Costumes:

Larry

Assistant to Mr.

Larry

Mr. Larry

Weapons

Specialist:

Larry

Cinematography:

Larry

Photography:

Larry

Choreography: Larry

(Special thanks to Larry!!)

Batman, villains, etc Warner

Bros/DC Comics

️BigIdea2016


End file.
